


IZ: "Gummy Worms"

by InherentInTheHumanCondition



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (Minor-Mild Triggers) -, (Well IZ style Humor), Best Friends, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Complete, Dares Gone Wrong, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mention of Membrane is a Better Dad/Trying, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, PapaComputer - Needs Help, Stupid decisions, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InherentInTheHumanCondition/pseuds/InherentInTheHumanCondition
Summary: Word Prompt:Gummy Worms"Sometimes it's hard being the best friend to an Alien with the common sense of a middle schooler."
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	IZ: "Gummy Worms"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my good friend Slug for this story, they made it a reality, even if it wasn't their intention to cause Zim harm, lol. Silly chats on Discord about Prompts. <3
> 
> **P.S** [ Triggers are there for a heads up. - Marked as Best friends, but readers are welcome to comment and see this Short Story as Friends Only, Queerplatonic or Full Zadr. <3, Enjoy! ]

Sometime after the third movie in the series, Dib, no longer able to keep his eyes open, fell asleep. 

It was a long night, or honestly, a few long weeks, with Zim in one of his schmoopy moods, which meant an even more clingy alien. Usually, Dib didn’t mind. In fact, being wanted. Even by an Irken with borderline egomania and narcissistic tendencies, who demands your sole attention and snacks so expensive it feels as if he spends half a paycheck a week with little reward outside the annoying company of said Roach, is a blessing. However, this week’s finals week and movie marathons at all hours of on-demand Dib, a weak, in need of sleep human, is killing him.

“ _HRRK_! ”

Sitting up, eyes wide in fright. 

The living room is still... 

Too still, for Dib’s peace of mind, with the atmospheric hum of Irken tech, which brings a sense of calm, normally, now brings about the itchy scratch of paranoia that feels too alien against the soft giggles of Gir somewhere in the kitchen, doing god only the universe knows what.

Dazed, confused, and heart-pounding within the confines of his chest. Fear creeps like icy-fingers through his veins. His hands shook as they white-knuckle gripped the fluffy blankets covering him. That Dib remembers earlier were wrapped around Zim; burrito style.

Air hanging stale with the smell of snacks, musk and something he can never put a finger to, outside alien. 

Trying to comprehend what awakened him from a dreamless sleep.

The room glows eerily red and pink from the ceiling above. Where Computer’s many tubes, wires and various other systems of unliving life hang. 

The massive Tv now stuck on the main menu of a movie Dib’s sure wasn’t the one he’d fallen asleep to -

“ _HHHAACK_!! ”

Stumbling off the couch in startled fright, Dib lands with an “ _oofph_ ” of whooshing air onto the hard ground, legs tangling in the blankets.

The Bastards name groggily mumbled between cracked peeling lips - is swallowed by the sound of Gir bursting into laughter, far louder than earlier. Making him jump into action, freeing himself from the nest his alien built.

Proceeding to follow the horrendous sound that Dib could only describe as somebody choking to death.. or a cat with a fuzzball. And given the no animals allowed in the base rule, having both of them highly allergic to none alien pets, covered in fur, well...

“ Zi-WHAT THE FUCK!? ”

There, in the middle of the kitchen, stood the green lizard in all his glory. Hunches over, mouth solvating as the gaze of killer bulging berry reds glowing like the souls of the dead snap in his direction. Dib can’t help but step back, even though he knows the bug will not hurt him, well, at the moment, at least, but his heart still jumps into his throat.

Frozen in place. Dibs gaze snaps to the sound of a crinkling plastic bag of sugary Earth Gummy Worms he’d bought Zim for today’s movie, crunched for dear life within the grasp of one hand. Before Dib’s gaze snaps up to the other, clawing at his throat, leaving ugly pink lines that dribble sweet semi-neon alien blood.

“ _HR’RRK_! ” 

Dib’s shaken by the sound, watches bits of poorly chowed Gummy Worms and soda spew with grasping, choking wheezed air to the ground below, where an Irken’s plastic soda cup has concluded its demised journey. Liquid crawling over the floor at Zim’s feet.

But, it’s the startling high-pitched screech of Gir’s laughter right in his ear that shakes Dib, from whatever moment he’s in, shock perhaps? 

“ ZIM! ” He cries, reaching out for the other, who’s now a dark green from lack of air.

Of course, the life-saving action for somebody choking - no doubt because of some stupid decision. Is a lot harder when their blocky alien metal life support is in the way, and the damn bug, won’t hold still in his grasp.

“ Goddammit, Asshole, stop wig- ” Caught off guard, they both stumble, slipping on the mess over the floor. 

The Bastard shoves against Dib’s chest, the bag falling from clawed fingers for Gir to claim, in a messy volcanic shriek of colourful Gummy Worms, as the bag’s torn apart.

Both ignore the little robot as claws frantically move to express something his alien wants, and Dib’s desperate to understand between the fear and the chaos. 

Then it hits Dib, a memory from when they were kids, and Zim saved his life for the first time in the cafeteria.

Still, the word slips past his lips, “sorry.” Dib grabbing the chair for support and kicks out. Slamming the toe of his boot into the upper section of his aliens lower torso, where his best friend once explained their Irken stomachs located.

Doubling over. A twisted look of pain flitted across Zim’s face. Before he retches acidly, sweet vomit of whole chunks of Gummy Worms and liquid soda, all over the floor, and of course, Dib, who grimaces. Nose wrinkling in disgust but otherwise unbothered. 

A deep sigh follows the scene as Dib watches his alien gasps for much-needed heaps of air.

“ What the hell did you do? ”

A booming voice, belonging to the only member of this twisted little family yet to make themselves known, startles everyone, but Gir, whose too busy making horrific snow angels on the floor. 

“ **Gir challenged the Master to see how many Gummy Worms they could place in their mouth**. ”

A sigh, this one long-suffering, escapes Dib as he carefully dislodges his ruined shirt, “and?” It’s a foolish question to ask. He can already see what became of that... still, it’s better to look stupid by asking already known questions, then muse something wrong. 

“ **As expected, it went horribly wrong**. ” The reply is curt and to the point.

But tells Dib nothing he doesn’t already know. 

“ Computer… ” 

A deep, annoyed and put out sound follows the silent request. “ **Gir got overly excited to try as well, and when attempting to grab the bag, tripped Master Zim... You know the rest**. ”

Sometimes, Dib feels like he’s the only adult herding a bunch of children or snarky, pissy teenagers around. 

“And you didn’t think to help or wake me?” ‘You know before this became a problem?’ He doesn’t continue, too tired to argue and waste energy on words of the blindly obvious train of thought.

“ **Children learn best through self-discovery** , ” Computer replies, rather proudly, “ **I have read so in the books your father provided**. ”

Ignoring Zim, who slips off the chair he’d been hanging onto. Dib gaps, like a fish. He shouldn’t be surprised, but at least Computer’s trying. And stares instead up at the ceiling in the vague idea of Computer’s vocal direction. 

**STILL**

“ _NOT_ , when what they are being taught kills them! ” 

Zim chooses that moment to make a pitiful sound, laying unmoving from his mess on the floor.

Dib shakes his head. Both at the germaphobic Irken, who, when the trauma passes, will freak out, and Computer, who doesn’t reply to that blunt, but true statement. 

“ Also, when has Space boi ever learned from his mistakes? ”

This time, it’s the sigh of a parental guardian suffering an unwinning war with their stupid child that follows the remark, “ **Computer can only hope**. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for any Hits. And for all those who read it, Kudo, Bookmark, Subscribed or Commented! Bless! I always answer comments, even if I am slow. <3


End file.
